


Alone

by Gingerbread6



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbread6/pseuds/Gingerbread6
Summary: When a family friend joins the band on tour to see her Dad, her love for Isaac Grows but can she handle it......





	1. Alone

Chapter 1 Alone.  
As the music faded and the lights went down and back up again, I knew that in a few minuets my summer holiday would begin. Was I looking forward to it? You think I would be, 8 weeks with my dad who I hadn’t seen since Christmas, but I was 17 thinks were starting to get old, he didn’t have a fixed address so when I stayed with him it was at my uncles house, Not my real uncle just the one friend your parents have known for ever and so you call them Uncle and Aunt. We stayed in the pool house, don’t get me wrong it was amazing, they are an amazing family and my dad works with them and their sons who are in the group Hanson.

My Dad has worked with them on and of tour now for as long as I can remember. My mom wasn’t too happy with him never been home or working late or missing days like birthdays and anniversaries, so she took me and left Tulsa. It had been 12 years now of traveling to find him at which ever venue the guys were playing currently. Today I was in the crowd I’d missed the main concert and was about to be crushed by the screaming fans all trying to get out of the venue and round the back, to see the group as they left the building. I managed to move back and get my phone out to call my Dad. 

He asked me to go around the corner to the hotel and check in the room. Great another 3 hours alone that would top my day off. I felt like I’d been alone for the last month or two. My mom worked all the time and she had a creepy boyfriend who I avoided like the plaque. My best friend had left to see her family in the UK. That was 6 weeks ago she had been walking across the road when she was hit by a car, She was never coming home…..  
I checked in the hotel room and my phone sounded from my bag. I was leaving it to ring the mini bar was looking so inviting right now and by the time my dad got here I’d be passed out and he wouldn’t know the difference.  
One vodka two vodka three vodka floor…. I never said I could handle it.

The next morning, I had my sunglasses on the sun was far too bright and I was sporting a black eye. Mums new boyfriend was creepy and violent. I had lost weight and grown into my self … so my dad said! Aunt Dianna was so happy to see me, asked why I was so skinny and why I was hiding my beautiful face. I felt everyone looking at me as I took the sunglasses off the breakfast table went silent as folded the glasses and placed them on the table. My eye was noticeable then? My dad got up and walked out walker went with him and some of the staff. Dianna hurried the little kids up with their breakfast and sat down next to me enveloping me in the biggest hug ever. All I could say was I’m ok honest its nothing! Isaac sat quietly at the table, he was opposite me and kept trying to catch my eye. Last time we saw each other things got a little weird between us. 

Isaac and I were so close sleep overs movies etc we were like double trouble. We would think nothing of curling up with a good book and reading whilst the bus was on its travels. We were inseparable until Zac was showing off one day by the pool at the house, Isaac and I were 16 and the thought of being together never entered my mind. He was my best friend. Zac had announced that Isaac was madly in love with me and we laughed it off, we laughed about it, talked about it he told me that it would just be too weird to date me, to kiss me, to hold me. That night it was all I could think of. And the next day I couldn’t look at him without blushing. He was on the phone when I went into the house and walked away from me when I waved, I didn’t see him again until today. 

By the time we were all loaded on the bus it was dinner time we had been given a lunch by the hotel. I wasn’t too bothered but Dianna made sure I ate something, I asked my dad what I would be doing this tour he just said whatever I wanted. Great now he was in a mood with me. I decided to go to bed my bunk was at the back. I slid in and opened the bottle of JD I had taken from home, time to drown my sorrows. Even on a buss full of people I was so alone.


	2. Truth

Chapter 2  
I could hear my Dad shouting it scared me I couldn’t think where I was, I sat up banging my head on the bunk above. The bus was still moving I needed caffeine. It was dark the kids were in bed asleep Dianna and Walker were sat at the table with Isaac drinking coffee, after pouring myself a drink I sat with them next to Isaac. My Dad sat down the other side of me. Shit I was trapped. He shouted at me for drinking the mini bar, I just sat there drinking my coffee, he shouted for not eating, and then he demanded I tell him why I had a black eye. My Mother just said I’d deserved it. I felt my lip quiver, it was a low blow and it hurt that she would say that. Dianna touched my hand told me I could talk to them, asked if I wanted to talk to her alone. I knew why but I didn’t want to tell anyone! I just wanted to forget about it the drinking helped couldn’t they see that? Isaac wasn’t bothered about what was happening. He just wanted to go in to the other room and play on his computer I had to stand up to let him out of the bench. I tried to walk away too but my dad grabbed my arm I screamed raising my arm above my face to protect myself from the blow I was expecting. There was no hit or punch or kick just arms wrapped around me, I didn’t know who they belonged to or why they were there, but they felt right. I melted into them and cried, I sobbed until I had no tears left and felt myself been lifted into my bunk. My bottle of JD was removed, and I felt the arms wrap around me again. I didn’t know why they were there. I didn’t deserve them. I cried myself to sleep enveloped in the arms of Isaac…it felt like I was home.

The next morning, I was ready to talk! Isaac wanted to listen my Dad wanted to listen we had stopped and decided that we would sit outside. So, I started telling them about ‘Fred’ and how he was creepy. They asked about my eye. I explained about Sarah my friend who had died how I felt so alone and that I had started to resent my mom, how I had become mouthy and rude towards her, one day Fred tried to tell me I wasn’t allowed to go out took my phone off me and sent me to my room, I started to tell them about how he would come to talk to me and hug me to apologise and how his hands would be all over me. I told them how I’d set a camera up in my room to prove it was happening and how he had seen the light flashing so smashed my room up. About how I’d tried to walk away but he grabbed me and hit me. My dad was staying so calm I could tell he was mad. Dianna asked the question everyone was thinking. Had he raped me. No, he hadn’t my mom came home, he told her how I had gone into a rage, smashing my room up over a boy and how a girl had given me the black eye because I was after her man. She believed every word and didn’t even ask me. The next day I was n a plane to my Dads.

My head was pounding from all the crying I had done. I went to lie down in the bunks at the back. I could hear them all talking. My Dad telling them I wasn’t going back home, he would have to find an apartment for us. Uncle walker saying we could stay in the pool house we were family. We had 4 weeks on the road touring before any decisions needed to be made. I slowed my breathing down and fell asleep I heard everyone going to bed must have been late I waited an hour before getting up for a drink. I went and to sit in the big room with the tv in. again the bus was full, but I had this empty feeling inside that just ached to be filled. I thought about going and getting in with Isaac, but he wouldn’t want me with him. Last night was just because he felt sorry for me. I decided to go back to bed as I went through the kitchen, I saw Isaac getting a drink, I couldn’t speak to him my voice had dried up, disappeared. He spoke to me “Can’t sleep?” he asked “No!” I replied. “Do you want to talk some more?” “Yes!” my reply shocked me did I want to talk? It seems I did. And we talked for hours until I fell asleep. I woke with a blanket on me. The crew were setting up at the next venue time to shower and get on with it. Setting up took a few hours then there was radio tv and fan groups. It took my mind off everything. I realised I was looking forward to this break.


	3. Going home?

As the first week on tour flew by Isaac and I got pretty close. Zac was his usual self teasing and making fun of Isaac and I. We were spending time together. But my dad still hadn’t told me what was going on regarding my staying permanently. My mum wouldn’t be bothered about me until she realised my Dad would be stopping the maintenance she relied on to drink her self daft every night. We had a few days where the was no shows and were staying in a hotel for two nights, a real bed and a real shower and my own room Avery and Jessica were desperately begging Aunt Di to let them stay with me but she turned them down flat. I was happy to share but Aunt Di said no. I was showered and in bed watching a film when the phone rang, Isaac was checking on me. He was so different with me now. I still just assumed it was because he felt sorry for me. I put the phone down to him and within five minutes there was a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes as I claimed out of bed muttering to myself about how I would get to watch the film eventually. Aunt Di was standing there, she smiled and asked if she could come in. We sat on the bed and she asked how I was feeling now and if I wanted to talk. “I’m worried about having to go home” I said “please don’t, you and your dad are staying with us for as long as you need to” she replied. “I wanted to talk to you about how you and Isaac are getting on! “ she said. I looked at her confused I asked what she ment. “Well I know you two are older now and how you are both nearly 18 and may feel like adults… “stumbling over her words as she tried to get me to understand without actually saying “don’t sleep with my son!!” I assured her under no circumstances would Isaac ever look at me that way. And that he had told me as much last year before I left to go back home. Relieved she said goodnight and went off to her room. Half an hour later another knock on my door and I found my dad on the door step. He was acting odd and I quest he was about to have the same conversation with me that Aunt Di had just had. I laughed and asked “do u guys see something I don’t because he has told me he wouldn’t even give me a second look!” he hugged me awkwardly and went off to his room. I sat on the bed and cried, like Isaac Hanson would like me for God sake. He was just been nice to me. I decided to see what the mini bar had in, then the door went again shouting through the door that I would stay away from Isaac and that if they were so concerned I’d leave the next day. To my embarrassment it was Isaac!! Boy did I have some explaining to do.  
As Isaac sat on the bed I felt so awkward stuttering I tried to explain why I said what I did. He laughed and told me to calm down and asked if I wanted to talk about it. I did but it was embarrassing, he is good looking and I did feel good around him. I sat on the chair and started to explain, I laughed when it came to tell him about the fact that I knew he didn’t like me and that I knew that the previous year he had told me that and I wasn’t expecting anything from him. Before I could finish his lips were on mine. I tried to pull away to tell him to stop messing around but he was still kissing me and I found myself enjoying it, my heart skipped a beat and I opened my mouth at his persistent nudging with his tongue. It was messy and awkward and omg so hot!!! I had feelings in the pit of my stomach and I knew we would end up in trouble but I couldn’t stop kissing him my hands in his hair, heart pounding. We pulled apart I put my hand on my mouth reality hit me and I stood up and swore. What had we done, was he playing a prank? I kept expecting him to laugh and walk of but he looked concerned, stuttering he asked if I was OK. If the kiss was good if I enjoyed it? I was struggling to get my head round it so I asked him to leave. I don’t want to play games I said he looked hurt but I was losing my mind..


	4. No turning back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any one reading drop me a comment x

My head was spinning and I hadn’t even hit the mini bar. As Isaac stood by the door he spun and started to apologise, I looked at him shocked and started walking towards him. “what is this Isaac?” I asked him “because if this is joke or a dare for you and your brothers you really need to leave!”. “no!” he replied walking towards me, grabbing my face he pressed his lips to mine again slowly this time, kisses me like he ment it. Again without thinking about it I kissed him back running my hands through his hair he pulled me close and his hands went down my back walking me backwards towards the wall my back hit first our teeth clashing together as we hungrily kissed each other. The phone in my room interrupted us, thankfully I don’t think we would of stopped. It was Tay asking after Isaac. He put the phone down and said he had to go but we needed to talk. He kissed me again and left. I didn’t know what to do at first or were to go or what it all ment... For the first time in a week I missed Sarah my friend this is something we would of shared and made sure we analysed to the last detail. Isaac Hanson had just snogged me silly. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and slept till my phone woke me the next morning. Then butterflies filled my stomach and it went downhill from there. I needed to act naturally around Isaac, so that nobody would know what happened. But I also wanted to hug him and kiss him and never let him go away. I worked my self up and ended up in the shower. Late for breakfast as usual but Aunt Di had saved me a plate. She is an angel. Isaac looked at me and smiled I sat next to him listening to the conversation with him and his brothers about a game they wanted to try. Apparently the zoo was on the books today yay. I hated the zoo it smelled and was full of people and we would be mobbed. This was the Hanson clan we were talking about.  
The day was hot and long we didn’t get mobbed but there was a crew taking promotional pictures for a magazine. When I got back to my room I wanted a bath. But I was summoned to the dining room for dinner. I was tired and feeling so nervous about what had happened the night before, Isaac sat across from me and we talked and laughed and he could tell I was off. We had a way of talking to each other without words. I skipped desert and headed for my bath. I knew I would be checked on in time so left my door unlocked.  
I heard the door open I must of dosed off at some point my water was cooler than before, I got out wrapped a towel round me and went to my room. There was a body on my bed on the bedside table was a plate with what looked like cake and a glass of Dr pepper Nom. Nom  
The body on the bed stirred sitting up Isaacs eyes locked on to mine and before I knew what was happening I was lifting his shirt over his head. When u look at Isaac you see a scrawny teenager, who couldn’t lift a feather. Beneath it all he is buff! He helps with set up and breakdown of the set at every performance. I shouldn’t of been surprised really. As my hands skimmed his cheat and his lips danced with mine I never realised that my dressing gown had slipped open, Isaacs soft lips kissed down my neck as his hands were exploring the soft ample sized breast. his hands nervously squeezing and playing, trying to explore but not lose control of the situation. As his mouth claimed my left nipple, a shot of electricity slammed through my body, through my stomach and in between my legs. I let out a moan, biting my lip my eyes met Isaacs as he looked up at me his mouth still working on my nipple.. Oh boy I was in trouble. I tried to tell myself that we needed to stop but in reality I knew that there was no way back, my hands slid down Isaacs sides to his pants, tugging at the loop I undid his belt. As we kissed again I could feel his erection unzipping the zip and moving the pants his cock sprang forward, doing what I thought was right I wrapped my hand around his shaft and slowly started to move my hand up and down. Isaac stuttering moaned and we broke apart looking into my eyes I knew he was asking for permission. I swallowed and nodded my head his hand sliding down between my curls to find my wet centre. At first he played with my lips, sliding is hand between my legs, shivering with anticipation I arched my back, Isaac finding my breasts again slid his tongue around the nipple as he mirrored his actions with his fingers, a gain looking me in the eyes gently slipped his finger through my wet centre, as he moved his finger in and out stretching me he added another one, I was starting to feel an exciting feeling, even though I was enjoying it I wanted Isaac to be inside me. He took his fingers out of me and stood up his glorious body was glistening with sweat. He removed his pants completely and his boxers. As he got back on the bed we kissed this time like we both knew the urgency of it all, like it was the end of the world and we had to do this. With out speaking or looking at each other Isaac reached between us and rubbed the tip of his cock through my folds, pushing slightly into my hot wet longing pussy. A sharp burning pain tour through me as he pushed his thick hard rod inside me. I yelped and he stopped looking at me I nodded for him to go on, I knew this was OK that I was safe that he wasn’t going to hurt me, he took his weight on to his elbows and slowly began to move his hips again. I could feel a tightening in my stomach, I became more vocal trying so hard not to scream as I took him all the way as far as he could go. And then it hit me like I’d been pushed, not like before when I played with myself, alone, but like I’d been pushed from a height like the roller-coaster had climbed to the top and was free falling down the track, Isaac sped up his pace we were kissing like we needed each others air to breath God it was amazing I couldn’t hold it in I had to let go and fireworks exploded from all angles, I felt pleasure and comfort and love like never before. As Isaac pushed into me one last time I felt his body slump against mine. Our bones running to jelly as we lay kissing each other still connected, still needing to feel like we needed each other to breath.  
As we lay talking and laughing we made love twice more I can’t say it was sex because when I think of sex it’s so rough and impersonal. This wasn’t it was just amazing. We were talking about breakfast and how hungry we were when the phone rang. I looked at the time 4 am it was time to get up and back on the bus. Isaac noticed the blood first, “are you OK?” he asked looking confused, “yes I replied! Isn’t that supposed to happen? ..... After the first time?” I looked away embarrassed and confused “Your a virgin?” he asked sitting next to me his pants on but no top. “I was, till... Well..” his lips crashed to mine again. We were so going to be late for the bus.


	5. Long day

The bus ride was going to be long, my mom had found out about me not going back to her house after the tour had finished. I told my Dad told I wasn’t going back ever. Zach had decided that he knew about Isaac and I and was teasing us. My Dad was watching us like a hawk. Two weeks later and I don’t think we had been alone for longer than ten minutes, either Walker, Dianna or my Dad was with us. We started passing notes to each other as we passed or leaving them for each other to find. Was kinda fun and exciting. The day that changed my life for ever started with me not wanting to get out of bed. I felt so ill, I couldn’t put my feet out of bed without the bus spinning. By dinner time I was feeling better so tried to get up and shower. When I looked in my case I realised that my period was late.. I was sick again but I had nothing left, thank god the bus was empty. What was I going to do this was awful, a knock on the door made me jump. It was my Dad, he had bought me a sandwich I thanked him and he left, he was never very good at been a nurse. I climbed back into bed and cried. What was I going to do, I figured that I needed a test and got dressed. I let Aunt Di know I was going for a walk “the fresh air would do me good” she was convinced, I think?! I’d never been so nervous in all my life I’d bought a test and gone to the toilet in the mall. I sat there and watched as the line appeared to show the test was working, then turned it over so I couldn’t see it. The door banged from the outside, I could hear voices “omg how hot is Taylor!” “I know, the older guys OK but not my type, we’d have to share Tay ha ha!” they laughed. “do u think they have girlfriends??” the first girl asked “nerh, their like super religious and look at all the hot girls they have screaming after them, they won’t be with them long if they do have them!” they laughed as they left the bathroom. I turned the stick over in my hand and had to stand up to be sick. My first time with the guy I loved had got me knocked up. Isaac frikin Hanson who’s parents are ‘”super religious”’ got me a sound techs daughter knocked up. We are 17 and in a world of deep dodo. I stuffed the wrapper in the bin and put the test in my bra, washed my hands and headed out to the venue. My hoody hid the evidence and I went straight to the sound booth. I made sure dad knew I was safe and sat in a chair next to him. I just really wanted my mom and a normal life, this was going to be hard. In front of the sound booth the little kids played on scooters and Jessica fell I jumped up to help her she sat on my knee the rest of the sound check. Isaac kept screwing up its like he could sense something was off. “what the heck Ike, what’s wrong with you?” Taylor screamed at him, “if you keep screwing up we may as well go home cause your goner ruin this for all of us! This is our big break buckle up or go home!!” he walked off back stage Isaac and Zac followed him both shouting. Jessica went back to playing and we heard Walker shouting at Ike and Tay to break it up. Then my dad ran to the stage Zac came out crying I went to see what was going on. They were on the floor Ike on top fists and legs going all over the place, I’d seen them play fight since they were younger but this was wrong it felt off, like there had been a shift in the world. I spun round and picked up the trash can just in time to be sick. “ewwww, that’s gross” Jessica laughed. I was mortified and went to the bathroom, Isaac followed a few minutes later to clean his face Tay got a shot at his nose. Blood poured from his nose I grabbed some tissue and handed it too him. “opps he got you good!” I laughed trying to defuse the atmosphere. “no I’d of had him if you hadn’t distracted me. What’s wrong with you anyway?” he looked at me and I bit my lip. “nothing just a bug I think!” the door opened and Taylor walked in. The look on his face was like none I’d seen before. “WHY are you everywhere I look?” he shouted at me “since you came back Isaac has been on a different planet” I was shocked didn’t know what to say but before I could say anything Isaac was in front of me “don’t talk to her like that, it’s not true now take it back!” “your not with us Ike, your making stupid mistakes you never made before she came, it’s like you don’t care, Omg are you in love with her? Your going throw your family under the bus, so u can screw around with the help?!” I’m not sure if he was going to say anything else as I heard a sickening thud and Tay was on the floor out cold.. Shit... I had to leave I was screwing everything up for them all they didn’t need this. They needed clear heads and nothing around them to distract them. I had to go. But where do I go? I can’t go back home to mom’s I’d rather live on the streets. Walker had heard all of the fight and was kicking Taylors ass, he was so mad at him he was turning purple. “just remember without her dad you’d be on your ass son. Isaac is allowed a life outside of this band. What he does in his free time is up to him, Everyone has a bad day or week, because they are human. Now go cool off and don’t ever let me hear you talk anyone in this band down again. Wether it be your brothers or the catering team, we all work hard son so you can do this, it’s a family we are all family and all deserve respect on the same level. Now when you have cooled off you will apologise to anyone who you have upset today! Do you understand?” “yes sir! “ Taylor replied. The look I got was not a nice one as he walked away. Walker turned and looked at Isaac and I, somehow I’d got behind Isaac and was clutching his shirt. My head hung with shame, Shame that I was ruining a family by been here and I was getting in the way of a families dream. I walked past Isaac and his dad and went to the bus head down until I got to my bed. I made a plan as I lay there. I wasn’t sure it was going to work or that I would pull if off. Aunt Di got on the bus with the kids time to get them to bed I went to help her. I stayed on the bus when the show finished and watched the kids. Aunt Di and I had talked. I hadn’t told her the truth or that I was going to be leaving, but we chatted and I knew I was doing the right thing. I heard Zac get on the bus and into his bunk, he was so young and this wore him out so bad I made a point of saying I was going to bed. I knew the bus would be long gone before they realised I had gotten off. I would let them have their adventure and bean and I would start ours.


	6. Not going well

So a week later I’m still on the bus! I fell asleep waiting for everyone to go to sleep. I’m still being sick Isaac can tell something is off and I just want a hug from him so bad. When we arrived at the venue today, I planned to get him alone so, I waited till after the sound check. I hid behind a curtain back stage and grabbed his arm as he went past. He was shocked but sensed I needed a hug. We stood in the shadows holding each other, letting the world go by. I stood back looked him in the eye and said “Isaac I need to tell you something” I was shaking like a leaf “what’s wrong?” he asked me I turned around I couldn’t look him in the eye. “I...I’m....sorry!” I went to leave but he grabbed my arm. “Just tell me! Tell me that you hate me, that you regret sleeping with me, that you wish you never gave me a second look!” Isaac said. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, why is it all about him!!  
I slapped him harder than I wanted to, I was livid. “no Isaac I don’t regret it at all.! I wish we had used a condom!” I said trying to keep my voice down and I walked off only I didn’t get far as I saw Dianna stood in front of me.. shit if Isaac didn’t understand his mum had and she was not happy.  
I walked out of the venue and on to the bus grabbed my bag and ran into the street. I ducked into a shop. Asked where the nearest bus station was and followed the directions. I got a ticket on the first bus there was and waited at the stand. As I got on the bus I realized that I was on my own. Literally no mom no dad and no friends. I stayed on the bus and it took me to Tulsa. The irony, but I had an idea, the Hanson house was empty. I would stay there until I figured something out. The guys were away for a few more weeks so I thought I’d be ok. Turns out Aunt Di has a sixth sense the next morning she was making pancakes when I got to the kitchen. I wasn’t even going to try and hide from her. As I sat down I felt someone sit next to me. Isaac and I had a lot to talk about, but after breakfast I was starving.  
The pancakes were so good the coffee was amazing only seems my body wasn’t too impressed with it. Isaac stood holding my hair rubbing my back, I was trying to tell him to go away and leave me alone. I didn’t want him to see me like this I must look such a mess. “We are in this together, we need to talk and we don’t have long. Sorry” I put two and two together and got six, they wanted me to have an abortion!!! No way, I couldn’t do that I didn’t think in a million years they would want me to do it. I thought it was against their religion. Maybe they wanted me to adopt the baby out to someone, I couldn’t do that either, this was my baby. I had rights too don’t I.  
I washed up and went to the kitchen they sat there with a coffee when I sat down Isaac moved his away “don’t worry I won’t pinch it!” I said grimacing at the thought of coffee. I adore coffee, and pancakes won’t be the same again.  
I sat picking at my nails, I was ready for a fight, Aunt Di got up and walked out. “look at me?!” Isaac asked I looked through the corner of my eye, he was sat on the chair facing me. He was flushed and looked so nervous. I looked him in the eye and started to cry, just silent tears, tears of guilt. Guilt not because I slept with him or that I’d enjoyed it, god no. Guilt because I walked away and didn’t talk to him the father of my unborn child. I should of spoken to him, if this was a different family I wouldn’t be as scared as I was right now. Scared to embarrass them and put there life in a spin. I saw his lips moving but didn’t catch what he said, my face must of told him because he repeated himself. “Marry me, not just because of this baby but because you love me and I am so in love with you it hurts. Please?” he got of the chair and on to his knees in front of me, took my hands and asked me too look at him again. I was in shock my heart was screaming “YES, YES!!!!” my head was saying “stop the bus Geoff” I put my hand over my mouth to stop me saying something I knew I would regret. Tears streaming down my face. “I’m 17” I wanted to scream at him, we can’t get married at 17! But I was going to be a mom.... He was looking to me for an answer. “is that what you want to do?” I asked him. “he looked down at the floor and then back up at me “ I have found you attractive since we were 13, I think I’ve loved you since then too. The only reason I said what I said last year is because you kept leaving..” “ I had too..” “let me finish” he said sitting back on the chair not letting go of my hands. “you had to go back to your Mom every summer, we would have the most amazing time together and the band got going and then you were gone the rest of the year, it hurt to be without you and I never thought in a million years you would take a second look at me. When you sat in that chair opposite me the other week and took off them glasses I knew I had to stop been a chicken and just kiss you. This life is so hard and hectic and I don’t know where I’m going to fall asleep most nights. But knowing you are waiting for me that you are by my side through it all would keep me going. I would fall asleep with a smile on my face like no other. I love you! please let’s just try and make this work!?”  
I was speechless, where the hell had that come from? He was waiting for an answer....


	7. What do we do

“Well...?”   
Isaac was waiting for my answer, to be honest I think that me moving or breathing would make him happy.  
“I love you too but, marriage is a massive thing, we can’t just fall into bed one day then get married the next! It will never work, what will people say? They will know the only reason you are marrying me is because I got knocked up. We are 17 Isaac!”  
“And we are going to be parents! We need to get married, but please don’t worry we can make it I promise you, we will make it”  
“I need to think about it and what will my dad say? He will know its because of the baby and he’s not going to like it.”   
“Ok but he will love the idea of you been single and pregnant and the father, me by the way. Missing. But he’s going to be ok with that? You are not having an abortion. Look we have a week left before Europe. Please come back with us and we can spend some time, think it over, please we don’t have to tell anyone about us or the baby please.?”   
I think he really means it but I needed to be sick..  
Aunt Di was behind me in a flash I cleaned up and cried into her shoulder again it was becoming a habit.  
“I know this seems scary and you are both so young, but these things happen to us for a reason. Isaac is a good boy, he will never hurt you or cheat on you. It’s pretty hard when your a celebrity to cheat without people noticing. Just come with us and think about it, please!?” Aunt Di made sense,   
“what do I tell my dad about me been sick all the time?” I asked.  
“Well I think maybe you could have a bug for a week or so, just try not to worry about it.”  
Easy for her to say. Isaac had gone to the dentist so I went back to bed. I lay and thought about spending the rest of my life with Isaac. Because no matter what, it would be for life. I’d never want for anything, I’d have the love of a big family even if Taylor hated me! Zach is a good ball and the rest of the kids are amazing. God I was actually considering this. I fell asleep waiting for Isaac to get home.   
When I woke up I felt like a weight had been lifted I knew what I was going to do. I’d marry Isaac and suck it up I had to didn’t I ? It was the right thing to do and I do love him always have done. The thing is I didn’t want to look easy so was going to make us work for it take it as slow as possible and date him.   
I sat waiting for Isaac to come back my bag ready to go and tried to word what I wanted to say to him. He walked in the door and I knew I was doing the right thing. I was marrying Isaac Hanson but I wanted to do it now! There was nothing my dad could say then to stop us. The next show was in Vegas, I knew exactly what to do.  
I stood up threw my arms around him and kissed him, deep and meaningfully kissed him. Something felt wrong though. I pulled back looked at him and realised as he smiled again his braces had gone. I laughed and he looked offended.   
“im sorry, I just you look so different with them gone, like not my Ike anymore!”   
“Where’s my mom?” he asked  
A bit offended I told her she had gone out for coffee with the Pastors wife, “why?” He kissed me again and started to push me towards the wall, god he was a good kisser. As my back hit the wall he got as close as possible and I felt why he had asked. He was rock hard I could feel his length against my stomach. I tried to keep a moan in but as he bent his head and kissed down my neck, I knew I was done for. I ran my hand up his chest and through his hair pulling him as close as I could, one hand sliding down his side as I looped my hand in his belt loop and fisted a piece of his shirt ....we heard a cough from the door way.. Busted..  
“Well have we decided what is happening then?” Aunt Di asked I could feel my face burning, she was waiting for an answer. “lets get back on the road and please try and keep your hands of each other, at least in public!” she smiled I knew we were not in that much trouble.   
That was until we made it back to the rest of the family. Taylor looked like he wanted to kill me and walked off muttering under his breath, my dad was pleased to see me but wanted to know what was going on. I couldn’t lie to him. I looked at Isaac and his mom and dad and said “we need to talk” I got a water and the adults got coffee normally I would be drinking it too but had read it was not good for bean.   
Bean baby Bean ....OMG I am having Isaac Hanson’s baby. I looked at him and smiled looking round the table I realized that despite having a tough few days I had finally come back to my family, where I belong.  
I bit the bullet and just blurted out that I was pregnant. My dad looked at me then Isaac and laughed. Took out his wallet and gave Walker a hundred dollars!!   
“Dad what are you doing?” I asked.   
“Well the other week we had a card game on the bus, you and Isaac disappeared and we found you asleep in Isaacs bed. Now I said that you to had been doing the nasty for weeks and Walker here tried to tell me that you pair were just friends.”   
I was in shock my own father betting I was sleeping with Isaac. What did he take me for. Just as I was about to get angry, Taylor started shouting at us.  
“what the hell are you thinking couldn’t keep your hands off him could you. Your mom was right your a home wrecking whore. How long was it before you seduced him into your bed? Isaac how drunk were you screwing the help classy bro..” I was in shock my Dad, Isaac and Walker all jumped up at the same time but Isaac got to him first.  
I just walked to my bunk lay down and cried.


	8. Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be my last chapter I'm not sure yet X a mum to 6 means not slot of time to write X

I could here shouting and arguing the little kids stayed asleep, Dianna was trying to calm Taylor down. I think it was making him worse. Isaac slipped into the bunk behind me, “please ignore him” he whispered too me after he got comfortable. His arms snaked around me his chin on my shoulder. I felt safe and happy but still had this anxiety that I was ruining his life. I turned towards him looked him in the eye, our mouths connected and my worries just shifted the back of my mind. I started to fall asleep, tomorrow morning things had to be sorted we were on the road for another week before going to the UK. Things would be sorted.  
The next morning the kids were playing, Tay was sat at the table with Walker, Di and my Dad. Ike and I moved around the kitchen area grabbing coffee and toast. I sat down and stood straight back up, just making it to the bathroom before I was sick. I washed up and made my way back to the table, seems they started without me. Tay had a face like thunder.  
“Taylor would you feel better if I left?” everyone started talking at the same time.. I asked Taylor!!”  
He was taken back and stuttering he said “look we are working so hard to get on the right path, to be taken seriously, do you think that been married at 17 is the right way to go about getting people to take us seriously?”  
“What has your personal life got to do with the band? Why would been married make a difference, surly that would help people to see that you are ready for the commitment that comes with been signed to a label. That your not going to jump ship at the first rough patch. Surely me been on my own will show that actually you are not ready to commit and are really a douche. I’m not trying to ruin anything for you or the band. I didn’t do this on purpose Taylor? I’m 17 too and have nothing to offer this baby, but I’m not going to be getting rid or adopting it to someone else to bring up. It’s my baby and even if Ike isn’t ready to commit I am having this baby, nothing you can do or say will stop me. You can either support me or ask me to leave, but just think about the questions people will be asking when they found out Ike didn’t step up and support me.”  
I could feel Isaac rubbing my leg his way of saying he wasn’t going anywhere. Taylor sat and thought about it. I could tell he knew I was making sense. None of the adults had said anything for a while.  
“what does Isaac say about it all, surely you tricked him ' i’m on the pill it’s ok' he’s not stupid enough to have just not worn protection!!” Taylor laughed  
I looked down and Isaac just looked really pissed off.  
“Tay stop been a dick, what happened doesn’t matter, what matters is we are having a baby together and we are getting married, I’m not going to quit the band or change who I am. I may have other things on my mind but that doesn’t stop the work side of my brain from working. You have to learn that as we get older we have to hold more balls than when we are kids, so this is an extra ball, and I’m so excited to see where it takes me as a person. I am excited to see how my life will change and how I handle it.”  
I looked at Taylor and he was looking at his hands.  
“look Taylor I’m not asking you to be my best friend, I understand that the band comes first!”  
“ I’m sorry! I just don’t want this to fail. We worked so hard to get where we are.”  
We all sat in silence till the bus pulled over. Time to set up for the last show in America, next was Europe. I wasn’t sure if I was going or not. I tried to help set up but I kept getting things taken off me. I stormed off to the back room and sat with the little kids. Aunt Di came in and laughing she sat next too me, “you’ll get used to it, and Yay will come round eventually. Your dad’s asked me to talk to you. It’s about going to Europe. He wants you to come with us, but your mom has your passport and is refusing to send it to us so you will have to stay in the USA until we can get you a new one.”  
I couldn’t hold back my tears and I sobbed into her shoulder. I needed to stop crying..  
My dad woke me up, “your uncle is going to your mom’s to get your passport and have it sent over, is there anything else you need him to grab while he is there?” ok shook my head, I didn’t want anything from her except for my passport.  
We were in Vegas, the whole family and crew were going out to dinner before the show, most people would be leaving now and going to other groups or home to see family members. We took up most of the restaurant and we all chatted with an air of excitement, good things were coming for the Hanson family and I was definitely a part of it now, no turning back.


End file.
